The Five of Us
by sesshouchan55
Summary: Asami was irreplaceable but Aki needed a replacement. (A request fic)


A/N: Request fic by Shiranai Atsune.

 **Additional tags:** FemAki, Alternate Universe, Distant Future, Cloning, OOC, OC

Tags will be added as the story/chapters goes.

* * *

The sky was gloomy and about to cry but Aki didn't care. She couldn't care less about the damn weather because that was not how she manage her turfs.

However, for this day she was not really in the mood to work or do to anything but Sion was demanding a lot of her attention at the moment. Too many deals to be sealed off and problems that needed to be taken care off. The perks of owning almost everything in Japan. She was on top of her own pace and game and she promised to do so until that particular person come and tell her to stop.

Lazily, Aki picked up her coat and phone then dialed Kirishima's number but ended immediately after two rings. Her secretary didn't need to be told everything, it was enough to notify him that she would be on her way down to the basement any minute now. Without looking back at her empty _home_ , she picked up her things and went out. A routine she had for so long she lost count of years.

Aki had the things any man or woman only wished to have but she actually hated it. Because she paid it with a price she was not really willing to pay if she could only be honest with herself.

She was not accustomed by the ways things were right now but Aki really don't have any option anymore. She must do it all by herself or else everything would crumble. She would lose it all. Especially when her enemies were just waiting for Sion to fall. Something she would never allow, something _he_ would never allow. Not as long as she was standing and breathing just fine, she promised to do well and she would keep her promise even if it was painful to even continue.

Reaching down the lobby, Kirishima was already waiting for her on his uniform, suit and tie just like the old days.

Acknowledging each other's presence, Aki went inside the limousine ready to face her dreadful day.

Something she was not even excited to do so especially on this specific day.

Six hours only had pass but to Aki it felt 12. She's been doing it for years and she supposedly used to it now but no, she was not. If Aki could just leave it all, she would and never look back. She missed the old her that could just laugh it all out. The her that would never allow herself to be trapped inside a room doing paper works. However, even though she voice it all out, she knew deep inside that she couldn't do anything about it at all.

She couldn't or else she would be losing herself in the process and that's not what she promised someone years ago.

The promise that caged her from being herself.

Aki needed to do it and continue doing it for a bigger purpose. And that purpose was her only motivation for her to continue living. She stop working, stop operating Sion, stop making money, she would stop living. Just for the sake of her purpose in life. The fulfillment of her promise.

Aki was really tired of it. Wanting everything to just stop and disappear but no one really couldn't blame her though. Years had passed but the sorrow she had since then never left. She carried it like a heavy baggage on her back that continued to get heavier as days went on. It made her strong to stand up on her own but it also made her weak. Weak because she's all alone this time.

Aki missed him, but that's all she could do, just miss him.

Finally done with the stacks of reports on her desk, she called for her secretary.

Kirishima looked like well but Aki knew that it was just a face he needed to show. Not only him but her, Kirishima and Suoh. Faces of perfectly fine human beings operating for the greater good of the society. Only the three of them knew what lies behind those faces. Faces of exhaustion, pain, agony and longing. Faces they couldn't even let slip for a damn second.

"Takaba-sama." Greeted by her secretary and companion.

"Call it a day. We're going home." She instructed.

"Are you sure, Takaba-sama?" Kirishima wanted to stop her because he knew it would not make any better for the both of them.

Aki stopped on her tracks, thinking about it thoroughly all of a sudden.

Hazel orbs stared the man as if she was making calculations, running any situation that may occur however, at the end she only said yes. She needed anyway to get out of the room that suffocated her almost every second of her stay. Aki would lose her mind if she continue to stay just any longer.

"Dr. Ikkishima gave me some updates anyway. In one way or another we will be going to cut this day short." Aki said.

"If that's what you really want, _Aki-san_." Kirishima bowed and left his boss without convincing her any further.

 _In one way or another Kirishima-san we'll have to face it. Even if it's too painful to bear._

Giving out a heavy sigh, Aki picked her things up and started to move out.

Minutes of wandering her mind off, the elevator's sound brought her back to the present realizing that she reached the basement. There she found Kirishima and Suoh. Waiting for her to go home.

Living in a country ahead from other countries, Japan already made a breakthrough in the technology that they could now create an organism from scratch given with the right materials. Cloning has been made easy. So easy it was scary. Any sample that contain DNA could now be used and be cloned. Sion, the leading company in everything, has become one of the best in this kind of expertise. One of the reasons why almost everyone wanted it to shut down.

The title of the best was given to them for their _products_ that could hardly be identified from the original. And of course, it created an uproar to the society saying it was immoral and it was destroying the natural flow of universe but with power and money, such issues died immediately.

The now CEO, Takaba Aki, doesn't need people who could not understand how great this discovery was. People who couldn't appreciate the help it brought were naive and ignorant of changes that on a whim, Aki nearly eradicated them. She disposed everyone who was on her way. Especially now that it was what she needed the most.

Aki entered a facility she could call home like the boss she was with her subordinates flocking to her entourage. The said facility was one of the many she lead but this particular one was hidden from the eyes of the public.

Doctors and scientist lined up as they greeted their employer. Dr. Ikkishima, the chief operator of the facility, was at the end waiting for Aki.

"Report." The only word Aki needed to say for everyone to go back to their positions and for Ikkishima to start presenting his recent results.

"Well, as usual there wasn't any," Said the man looking carefree as ever. But don't be fooled because in terms of extremity, the Doctor was on top of it.

"But?"

"But of for our _leading man_ , I could say that we are nearing the final stage."

Hearing the news made Aki stop on her tracks. Eyes were open not believing what she just heard from the Doctor.

"Don't fuck with us," It was Kirishima who broke the silence. "Don't-"

"Make your hopes too high?" Continued by Ikkishima. "Well, four-eyes, unfortunately that is why I am being paid off."

"How long?" Finally Aki found her composure back and joined the conversation.

"I'd say three years to four."

"No! That's too long, Ikkishima." The boss disapproved. "Make it less."

"You know I can't, honey. Speeding the process to our leading man may cause permanent damages that we don't want to have. Three years are nothing if we are making progress."

The doctor watched Aki. She was exhausted more than the last time he saw her. Pity it doesn't actually go with her looks. She used to be so bubbly and young. Full of color and life. Ikkishima even had a crush on her but he knew he didn't have the chance to get her attention. He knew from the beginning that she was already taken and would never make herself available to anyone else. Not before especially not now.

"Look, Aki-san," Continuing with less of formality and snapping them back to reality. "I owe my life to him. I know I could never compete with your desire for this project to be successful but believe me when I say we are on the same boat. I don't want to rush anything just for the sake finishing it on time. This is not a mere project in high school or final thesis in college. We are making life here, Aki-san.

Afterall we all wanted Asami Ryuichi to be back on his feet again."

"That was quite a speech there." Suoh joined them when Aki excused herself and went outside for some air.

"Well, that is the truth." The doctor pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. "She was on the verge of breaking and I know none of us wanted that."

"She was barely hanging out there." Kirishima commented. "If not for words she said to Asami-sama, she would've broke down from the beginning. She's not fit to play in this world of us."

"But she was scary as the boss himself to be honest." Suoh added.

"We all know the reason behind it."

The secretary and the bodyguard could only nod an agreement.

Half an hour had passed when Aki returned. She was wearing the same tough mask she had before having the talk with the doctor. Authority was back on her presence. The trace of innocence she had was now gone and was replaced with sorrow and longing. It was not easy to find but for the three waiting for instructions, it was there.

And they were all guilty of it.

"Any report about the First?" Aki asked Ikkishima.

"I thought you'd forget about that."

"As if."

"Well, who are you talking to? First was restored and was doing better than before."

"Really?"

"Only the best for you, Takaba-sama."

"I'll take your words for now, Doctor Ikkishima. Suoh get the car ready." Aki barked her instructions. "Kirishima clear my schedule for the morning tomorrow."

"Of course, Takaba-sama." The secretary replied.

"We'll take our leave now Doctor. Update me whenever there is something I need to know immediately."

"I will. Have a safe trip, Takaba-sama." Ikkishima bowed as he bid his goodbye.

Aki and Kirishima reached the lot where Suoh was waiting for them.

"Where to Takaba-sama?" Suoh asked not because he didn't know where his boss was going but because he needed to know what exactly Aki _wanted_ at the moment.

"Second."

"As you wish, Takaba-sama."

And Aki ended her day _just_ like that.

* * *

A/N: Comments, critics, reviews are highly welcome. Don't worry I don't bite. XD


End file.
